Foro:¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?
Bienvenidos al segundo tema del subforo. Este es parecido al primero, pero en vez de episodios ahora son personajes. Como en el otro tema, creo que estaría bien que dijerais 5''' personajes por orden de preferencia, y si tenéis menos... por ejemplo, si tienes solo 2 vale, si tienes solo 3 vale, son los más importantes para ti. Empiezo yo con mis 5: *'''1: Charlie Pace - Desde ha sido mi favorito, y a lo largo de la serie iba siendo cada vez más mi favorito, sobretodo en la temporada 3. *'2:' Desmond Hume - En conjunto con Charlie, me gusta mucho su rol en la historia, además de que las cosas que le pasan.. son de los misterios que más me gustan de toda la serie. *'3:' John Locke - Desde el principio (cazar jabalíes) hasta actualmente, siempre tiene algo que te deja con la intriga para saber que pasará. *'4:' Sawyer - Su estilo lo dice todo, un personaje así siempre me cae bien xD *'5:' Daniel Faraday - Aún no sé mucho sobre él, pero no sé por que algo me dice que será de mis favoritos.. Además de que me dejó sin palabras. Vuestro turno ;) 12:58 26 dic 2008 (UTC) ---- Mis personajes favoritos son: *'1:' Sawyer - Aunque hay que reconocer que este señor era bastante pesado durante la primera temporada, se ha redimido de sus actos, y tiene su corazoncito. *'2:' Benjamin Linus - Mi villano favorito. Con los juegos psicológicos que hace, quedo maravillado. Genial personaje. *'3:' Richard Alpert - Aunque no se conoce demasiado de este señor, desde su primera aparición en me gustó. Además, cuando se revela que no envejece, quede sin palabras. *'4:' Daniel Faraday - Actualmente cuesta encontrar gente inocente (bueno, ni tan inocente), y creo que en la quinta temporada nos ayudará mucho. *'5' Jack Shephard - Si hubiera visto hasta la segunda temporada, hubiera dejado al Doc en el primer lugar, pero con los actos de que ha cometido durante la tercera y cuarta temporada que he defraudado un poco. Aún lo tengo entre mis favoritos, porque por lo que se ve en , el se ha arrepentido, y le doy su última oportunidad para redimirse. 23:21 26 dic 2008 (UTC-3) ---- *'1:' Sawyer - El único al que, de momento, no dudo en que es mi favorito. Después de él vienen muchos, pero están tan igualados que ya no podría hablarse de favoritismo. La razón de por qué Sawyer es simple: cada una de las frases que suelta es una obra maestra de la retórica, el sarcasmo y una buena carrera como guionista. ---- Hola!! Este es mi primer mensaje en el Foro de LOSTPEDIA! Mi Personaje favorito sin excepción en JOHN LOCKE, el corazón de la Isla! El lo puede todo ahi dentro, y sólo el sabe porque la esta en al Isla... Saludos, y Namaste!!! (Mensaje escrito por Usuario:Fichuisland) ---- 1- Jhon LOcke: Es el mejor de todos. Solo el sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace. Un hombre misterioso, y rudo en busca de su misión en la vida. Sus ultima temporada fue un poco oscura y turbia y no lo vimos en su mejor momento (Estaba totalmente lost, y no sabía que hacer) pero igual el calvo hombre de fe se merece un aplauso.... y solo kiero saber como se convirtio en Jeremy Bentham 2- Charlie: El niñito drogadicto y ex extrella rokera era lo mejor.... a pesar de sus partes oscuras en el que nadie lo queria (a mi aun me gustaba su personje), se merecia vivir mas, aunque su muerte fue justa y heroica (aplausos) el y claire se merecian durar mas... 3- Rousseau: La francesa o la loca de la jungla es LA personaje. SU misteriosa historia,que en el fondo todos saben es falsa me intriga, y su firmeza para vivir y hacer toda sola me impreciona. Cada una de sus apariciones era un momento memorable, hasta que la mataron (en una injusta muerte, pues se merecía algo más imprecionante o heroico, aunque la veamos mas tarde en el pasado) 4- Desmond: Este hombre es lo mejor. Eterno enamorado, y el viajador de tiempo... el I Love You con penny en the constant fue una de las mejores escenas, al igual que su sorpresiva llegada en el "Elizhabet" en el final de la 2a, o cuando introduce la llave, en fin miles momentos buenos.... x eso uno de mis favoritos 5- Sawyer: Es el mejor y más inteligente estafador de todos, aunque de repente comete errores tontos (C0mo por hot ana lucia le quita la pistola). Desde el principio me ha gustado su personaje, aún más la versión fría y calculadora de él (sobretodo primera y segunda temporada)... Y como BONUSTRACK Walt: No lo hemos visto de la primera, pero este niño me imprecionaba cada vez que salía, y ademas de lo especial que era... y Benjamin: Lo Mejor, nada mas que decir --201.238.215.115 01:57 28 dic 2008 (UTC)sebas ---- *'1:' John Locke - Es mi personaje favorito porque siempre parece que es el único que entiende a La Isla. También porque es uno de los pocos personajes que cree en el destino. *'2:' Sawyer - Genial. Sencillamente eso. Si bien en la primera temporada era un poco más que pesado, poco a poco se fue adecuando al grupo poniendo su humor negro que le caen bien a la serie. *'3:' Hurley - Es el típico compañero naúfrago con el que harías amistad. Sincero, gracioso y sencillo. *'4:' Desmond - Desde un principio vi que tenía un misterio guardado, Y me equivoqué. Eran varios. Sus viajes en el tiempo, su acento escocés y... qué nos traerá la 5ta temporada? *'5:' Juliet - Me cae bien, hasta ahora parece ser la "otra" más centrada, más atenta con los demás y tiene aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizadores. ---- Ahí van los míos: 1º John Locke 2º Ben Linus 3º James "Sawyer" Ford 4º Hugo "Hurley" Reyes 5º Desmond Hume 6º Daniel Faraday 7º Sayid Jarrah 8º Danielle Rousseau 9º Sr. Eko Tunde 10º Frank Lapidus Un saludo para todos. ---- Jajaja! Veo que muchos tenéis la lista de favoritos muyyyy larga! En cuanto me aclare, veré si puedo convertir mi Top 1 en un Top 5 xD Por cierto, Bienvenido Fichuisland, y Javmoya, ya te echábamos en falta! , 28 dic 2008, 18:07 (UTC) :Habría que hacer un ranking de los mejores personajes cuando tengamos muchas opiniones en este tema. Y bienvenidos! 18:50 28 dic 2008 (UTC) ---- A ver, mis favoritos: #-Desmond Hume #-Charlie Pace #-Benjamin Linus #-Daniel Faraday #-Hugo Reyes Mis personajes favoritos son 1 - Hugo. Genial ! Es el personaje capaz de alterar por un rato el ritmo de la serie. Capaz de crear un clima de distendiención haciendo un torneo de golf o intendando hacer arrancar un vehiculo abandonado por años; como también generar tremendos interrogantes, como los numeros (aparecieron en un flashback suyo), la posibilidad de q todo sea de su imaginación (en el episodio "Dave"), ver a Charlie una vez muerto (con el agregado q otro interno también lo vio) y unos cuantos más etcéteras. 2 - Desmond. Le agregó a la serie un toque de fantasía. Algo, al principio no de mayor importancia, pero con el correr de los capitulos se ubica en el centro de los acontecimientos. 2 de los capitulos más desconcertantes lo tuvieron a él como protagonista: "Flashes before your eyes" y "The Constant". 3 - Locke. Le pasa de todo pobre. Por momentos te da lastima, por momento ganas de matarlo. Pero siempre uno quiere saber hasta donde quiere llegar. Lamentablemente siempre se queda a mitad de camino porq algo le pasa. 4 - Sawyer. Es el personaje q mejor refleja lo q siente. No genera practicamente incógintas, pero muestra una gran personalidad y agrega un toque humorìstico con el tema de los sobrenombres (claro, hasta q jugó al tenis de mesa con Hugo). 5 - Claire ... tiene unos ojazos tremendos. Para q màs explicación ??? ---- mmm, es una decision muy dificil con todos esos personajes tan impactantes que hay, pero estos son los mios: *'1:' Charlie Pace - Siempre me gusto, cuando murio me dolio. en mi opinion era muy simpatico y uno siempre sabia que el superaria su adiccion. Ademas se sacrifico por todos, afortunadamente no totalmente en vano, lo que muchos pensaban, pues rescataron a seis. Ademas siempre tuvo un gran estilo. La verdad no estoy muy seguro por que es mi favorito, pero definitivamente si lo es. *'2:' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - Es muy simpatico y ademas casi todos los chistes estan sentrados en el. Tambien me dejo muy intrigado por su relacion con los numeros y me quede boquiabierto al ver su terrible racha de mala suerte con unos simples numeritos. lo que me encanta de el es que tiene muchisima relacion con los misterios de la isla. Cuando murio su amor liby tambien fue muy impactante. *'3:' Desmond Hume - Siempre que un episodio se centra en el se revela algo increible del programa, sobretodo en The Constant es donde uno queda desconcertado, ademas siempre lo han mostrado como alguien totalmente especial, con habilidades especiales. Ademas es increible su relacion con Penny, siempre me a gustado esta pareja. *'4:' John Locke - Misterioso, intrigante y muy serio. Estoy seguro de que el sabe mas de lo que creemos. Lastima que en el futuro se muere, pero creo que el es el centro de todo en la isla. Un personaje que toma decisiones rapidas pero no muy efectivas. El misterio de como volvio a caminar en la isla es increible. es una historia muy tragica e interesante la suya. *'5:' Rose Nadler Me cae muy bien. Es decisiva y muy firme, tambien es increible como se curo de su cancer en la isla. Su amor con Bernard es enternecedor y cuando se reencuentran es muy bello. es una personaje muy interesante. -- Septimo de Oceanic Pues mi personaje favorito es Jack, pienso que ha sabido como ser un lider tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos. Tambien destaco a Kate como una de mis favoritas, me encanta pienso que su personaje es clave y ha evolucionado bastante desde que empezo la serie. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante destaco a Juliet, simplemente maravillosa, aunque es una de los Otros su actuacion y voluptuoso cerpo me llevan a la locura. 1 : Sin dudas, John Locke 2 : apenas abajo de mi preferido, Desmond Hume 3 : creo que va a ser vital en lo que queda de serie, por las apariciones de su papa y su personalidad, distinta a todos los demas, Jack Shephard --Vivir juntos, Morir solos 19:28 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Los 5 mejores 1. John Locke: sin dudas Lost se basa en misterio y este personaje desde el primer Episodio es un "misterio". 2. Benjamin Linus: es un personaje que usa mucho su ingenio para que las personas hagan lo que el quiere, y eso es lo que lo convierte en un personaje ilustre. 3. Danielle Rousseau: desde su aparación la isla cambió. 4. Desmond Hume: desde "Hombre de Ciencia, Hombre de Fe" no me ha causado otra cosa qe intriga y luego a partir de la sesion final de la segunda temporada ha sido fundamental en la serie. 5. Charles Widmore: como ha echo para poner un barco en el fonde del oceano con 300 cuerpos? porque en "Lo que se viene" le dice a Benjamin que todo lo que tiene se lo a quitado a él? es sin duda un personaje muy intrigante. Tincho ---- Top Five 1. John Locke: Expectacular es lo mejor de todas las temporadas y todos sus episodios desde que lo vi en Pilot me encanto. 2. Sayid Jarrah: El mejor sobreviviente es casi el unico que tiene razones para salir de la isla, para ir a ver a Nadia. 3. Sawyer: Solo una palabra Sarcasmo, se parece mucho a mi es todo un genio en cuanto a joder. 4. Ben: Manipulador, maniatico que mato a sus padres y consigue lo que quiere. 5. Daniel Faraday: Desde que llego parecia un perro triste y manso que no hace daño a nadie creo que eso va cambiar. PD: Desmond Hume: Tenemos mucho mas de el no se acabo su evidente talento. Gabo Para mi el mejor es Jack..porque se ve como cualquier hombre,incluso los heroes,se pueden ir corrompiendo por diversas situaciones..y por su amor incondicional a Kate. Sawyer el segundo por su sarcasmo e ironia,y por los dias de risa q me hace pasar viendo la serie.Ademas de q la historia de su pasado está bastante currada. Said..Said es un gran personaje.Lo q mas me gusta de el es la historia,tanto pasado como futura,todo referente a Nadia e intentando buscarla hasta q se la arrebatan y como hace su particular venganza. Desmond me cautivó del todo en el capitulo de La Constante..precioso,sin palabras. John Locke es un personaje básico pero la verdad es q la historia q tiene llega a ser realmente cansina. Benjamin Linus...pff...q decir de este malo.A mi me cae bien porq me gusta la gente inteligente y q l ohace todo con cabeza...no todo lo bueno esta en la fuerza,por eso me gusta,utiliza mucho el coco. 1- JULIET: me parece simplemente bella, y su personaje historia situacion igualmente bello. es mi prefe 2- LOCKE: el es el espiritu.me enkanto desde el principio 3- DANIELLE ROUSSEAU: me enkanta la caracterizacion. esa mujer que es fuerte y esta sola,a la vez cuerda y ala vez perturbada y alas vez tb muy dulce. 4- BENJAMIN LINUS: la inteligencia, la prudencia extrema, la estrategia echa persona.y su fisico.me enkanta 4- ECKO: me resulta muy carismatico y atractivo Mis 5 Favoritos - 1. Benjamin Linus - 2. Sawyer - 3. Desmond Hume - 4. Juliet - 5. John Locke Ahí los dejo. Escribir las razones sería repetir lo puesto en mensajes anteriores. Saludos! ----Top 5 1.- Charlotte 2.- Sayid 3.- Desmond 4.- Sawyer 5.- Shannon --aalonso_r23 23:19 8 ene 2009 (UTC) difinitivamente SAWYERRRRRRRRR siempre.... y juliet desde que empezo aparecer.... --200.118.144.55 19:51 9 ene 2009 (UTC) 1º Sawyer: logró incorporarse al grupo y no duda en dar la vida por alguno. me gustó cuando se trató su conflicto edípico/identificación con el padre de John(capítulo del jabalí) 2ºHurley: es muy importante ya que tiene una especial relación con los números, que son la razón por la que llegó a la isla. Aparte ha visto la cabaña. 3ºLinus: puede saber que ganara la partida cuando faltan varias jugadas. sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo conseguira, aunque las circunstancias no sean prometedoras. 4ºLocke: la isla lo ha estado esperando desde que nació. como personaje es muy discreto, ha sido testigo de no pocas cosas y ha establecido de esta forma vínculos con varios sobrevivientes. 5ºSayid: ocupa un lugar porque su historia es muy interesante. además es impactante verlo post isla asesinando bajo las órdenes de Ben. Nadie ha mencionado que quien corrompió a Sayid fue el padrastro de Kate.--200.45.219.180 16:31 14 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- 1- Desmond Hume: sin dudarlo el mejor, su historia con Penny me encanta ademas, viaja en el tiempo y ve el futuro. es el mejor! 2- Charlie Pace: Me encanta su historia de problemas y drogas. Por Que Tuvo Que Morir!!?? 3- Daniel Faraday: Es nuevo pero me sorprendio, es un personaje muy interesante, seguramente en su cuaderno se encuentran muchas cosas utiles 4- John Locke: perdio el encanto conforme pasaban las temporadas, creo que en esta nos va a volver a sorprender 5- Richard Alpert: no sabemos mucho de el, solo que no envejece y que seguramente sera vital para la histaria de la isla 6- Sayid Jarrah: tiene que estar si o si en la lista Me olvide de firmar --Tu constante 05:17 19 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- 1.- John Locke.- Para mi el mejor, el gran personaje de la serie. No hay más. Odio a jack, en serio, es odio puro, Desmond me aburre, su historía con penny me da nauseas ¬¬ y kate... odio que kate tenga tanto protagonismo. ESTO PUEDE CONTENER ALGÚN DETALLE DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA: Otra cosa que odio son los dobladores. Ayer se me dió por rever el último de la 4 y lo vi en español, el recuerdo que tenía del helicoptero con Sun... en fin, vaya una lindeza de doblaje y vaya forma de cargarse la escena con esa voz :S Fima: exsagirl 18:48 19 ene 2009 :Coincido contigo en muchas cosas xD como el odio por Jack y Kate... su vida es más aburrida que la mía -.- pero son personajes necesarios eso sí. Desmond es un grande!!! Cómo te puede aburrir? Y en cuanto a los dobladores, las odio, no solamente en Lost, sino en general (películas y series). Sin embargo, en animés y series animadas se ven mejor. Saludos. Mis personajes favoritos: 1. Desmond Hume, me mató desde su primera aparición con su acento maravilloso, ese detalle ke se llame como el filosofo Desmond "David Hume" considero tiene mucho de su caracter y posiblemente de la importancia del personaje en el desarrollo de la serie. Todos sus capitulos son impactantes, sobrecogedores, sorprendentes e inolvidables. (Y bueno, Henry tiene lo suyo por supuesto) 2. Benjamin Linus, el villano perfecto indescifrable y con su propio monstruo de humo negro jajaja 3. Jhon Locke, impresionante. 4. Richard, enigmático como el solo.....lo siento a veces como como el barrendero que parece un extra en la pelicula de suspenso, y termina siendo el titiritero de todo cuanto crimen se haya conocido... me da escalofrio cuando lo veo en escena realmente. 5.Jacob, es como la omnipresencia que me causa temor sin que siquiera se nombre. Cada vez que veo un capitulo no puedo evitar pensar que el es como un dios jugando con todos esos incautos..... Un saludo para todos, es la primera vez que escribo en el foro. Me encanta encontrar un sitio como este que alimente tan eficazmente mi avidez Lostiana. --189.216.230.64 06:14 24 ene 2009 (UTC)Konstant 1. Jack (me encanta todo el, con sus virtudes y defectos) 2. Locke (representa todo lo que es Lost) 3. Desmond (desde que salió me ha parecido indispensable) 4. Ben (el villano por excelencia, me gusta como manipula a sus anchas) 5. Kate (por ser como es, tan mona y natural)